Ghosts
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: This is chapter 18 of Shadow Kiss in Dimitri's view!


**Okay, i want to do a few chapters from Shadow Kiss that I really like. I know alot of people are putting them in Dimitri's P.O.V. well, I want to do a few in Dimitri's view. I am in no way trying to copy anyone. i won't redo chpaters someone else has posted, i will only do ones that I like or that someone suggests to me. So, if you have any ideas tell me. It may be a while before I get them out, do to my crappy life. these are keeping my mind off of reality. This is chapter 18 of Shadow kiss, where Rose explains she is seeing ghosts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy i wish I did tho. **

**(Dimitri)**

She was slowly waking up. I have never been more glad to see her eyes in my life.

"Hello, Rose," said. She was looking down at Rose. She had often joked with Rose about how often she was in there. "How are you feeling?"

Her face froze, and she looked as if she was in pain. It was hard to watch her suffer so much. "Fine," she said. She looked surprised to be saying the words. She looked beyond the doctor to see me and Alberta standing a little bit away from her. We must have looked worried, because she looked even more surprised. She had thought that she had imagined the whole thing.

Alberta cleared her throat, and Dr. Olendzki glanced back. "May we?" Alberta asked. the doctor nodded, and we stepped forward. When I stepped forward I noticed Rose relax a little bit more. She always done that around me, it was like i was a protection blanket to her. Yet, not even I could have stopped what had happened on the plane. sh e looked directly in my eyes, I am not sure what she seen there, because her expression changed she looked loved, but there was a part fighting to be strong for me.

"Rose. . ." began Alberta uncertainly. I could tell she had no clue how to go about this. What had happened went beyond the realm of experience, so I tried.

" Rose, what happened back there?" Before she could utter a single word, I interrupted, "And do _not_ say it was nothing this time."

She looked away, she didn't have an answer. She couldn't fall back on the it was nothing excuse, that was what she had used every other time. She had no clue what to say, I could tell. I wanted so badly to help her somehow, but I couldn't figure out how to.

Dr. Olendzki pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose "We only want to help you."

"I don't need any help," Rose said. She was always so damned stubborn. If I didn't have such good self-control I would be cursing in Russian right now. I wish she would just give in and let them help her this once. "I'm fine."

Alberta finally regained her composure. "you were fine when we were in the air. When we landed, you defiantly were not fine then."

"I'm fine now," she replied stonily, not meeting any of our eyes.

"What happened then?" Alberta asked. "Why the screaming? What did you mean when you said we needed to make ' them' go away?"

She looked like she was considering on what to say, but each decision she made her face went back to a grimace, so she said nothing at all. I could see tears building up behind her eyes, and my heart ached for her. She should never have to go through this sort of pain. I truly want to know what is wrong with her, but if it upsets her this much then it is just not worth it.

"Rose," I murmured, she shivered, "please."

Something in her cracked and she was having a internal struggle, the part of her that wanted to tell me everything was fighting against the part that thought she was still crazy.

"Ghosts," she whispered. "I saw ghosts." she was staring at the ceiling, and even she looked like she wouldn't believe this if it hadn't happened to her.

No body in the room expected this, and we where all quiet. Ghosts? Is she just thinking of an excuse?

Dr. Olendzki finally broke the silence, her voice was faltering tho. "W-what do you mean?"

Rose swallowed. "He's been following me around for the last couple of weeks. Mason. On campus. I know it sounds crazy -- but its him. Or his ghost. That's what happened with Stan. locked up because Mason was there, and I just didn't know what to do. On the plane . . . I think he was there to . . . and others. But I couldn't exactly see them when we were in the air. Just glimpses . . . and the headache/ But when we landed in Martinville, her was there in full form. And --- he wasn't alone. There were others with him. Other ghosts." A tear escaped her eye, and she quickly batted it away. She waited and everything was quiet. No one knew what to say about this. should we tell her she is crazy? she we accuse her of lying and demand to know what really happened? I just didn't know how to perceive this. One part of me believed every word she said, while the more business side, told me she was lying. The believe her side won.

"Did you know them?" I finally asked. The silence had become very uncomfortable.

She turned back and met my eyes. I was serious and very concerned about her, no joking in my eyes. Which was what she had expected. "Yeah . . . I saw some of Victor's guardians and the people from the massacre. Lissa's . . . Lissa's family was there too."

Nobody dared to speak after that, everyone just exchanged glances, hoping that someone else would speak and shed some light on all of this.

"Can I speak to the two of you, privately?" Dr. Olendzki sighed.

All three of us stepped out of the door, Alberta shut the door behind us, but I noticed it didn't latch. Rose should know what is going on, so I decided I would just let her hear everything. I heard her feet scuttle across the room while Alberta and Dr. Olendzki was talking.

"---obvious what's going on." hissed . It was the first time I had ever heard her sounding so irritated. "The poor girl she is undergoing post-traumatic stress disorder, and it's no wonder after everything that has happened to her."

"Are you sure," Alberta asked. "Maybe it's something else . . . ." but as her words trailed off, I could tell she didn't know anything else that would explain it.

"Look, at the facts: a teenage girl who has witnessed one of her friends getting killed and then had to kill his killer. You don't think that's traumatic? You don't think that that might have had the _tiniest_ effect on her?"

"Tragedy is something that all guardians have to deal with," Alberta said.

"Maybe there's not much to be done for guardians in the field, but Rose is still as student here. There are resources that can help her,"

"Like what?" I asked. I knew i sounded curious and concerned. I hope I didn't sound like I was challenging her tho, because I most certainly wasn't.

"Counseling. Talking to someone about what happened can do worlds of good. You should have done it as soon as she got back. You should do it for the others who where with her while you at it. Why doesn't anyone think of these things?"

"It's a good idea," I said. "She could do it her day off."

"Day off? More like every day. You should pull her from this entire field experience. Fake Strigoi attacks are not their way to recover from a real one."

"No!" Rose had pushed through the door before she could even realize what she had done. We all stared at her, and she blushed. She just busted herself for spying. She will never change. I caught myself smiling, I wiped it off my face before anyone could see it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry, for any grammar mistakes I didn't send it to my beta. She is sick, so I don't want to bother her. When you get better Lora tell me, because I will probably have tons of stories to send you. Writing gets my mind off my sucky life!! Well, if you know any chapters that you would like in another characters view I would be happy to write it!! thank you bye the way Lora, i am terribly sick now!!!


End file.
